


Softness To Aid My Thoughts

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: Crypto was a man used to not sleeping. He had been on the run, and was well acquainted to long, lonely nights. But now, surrounded by his pseudo-family and a sudden message from his sister prompts some new hope into the hacker.Too bad his mind had other plans.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Softness To Aid My Thoughts

Crypto was no stranger to restless nights, but this was _brutal._ The games were off for the month, a small mid season break. It was a time where most of the legends were off visiting family or resting up. Some decided to rent small apartments, while others stayed with the familiarity of the ship. It was a time for recuperation, for self care and relaxation. Nothing had changed much for Crypto, except a nightmare that had been plaguing him for days. Ever since he had received Mila’s message, it had been on his mind. She was _alive,_ something that hadn’t seemed possible even in his wildest dreams. From her tone, she seemed to be feeling the same way. The message gave him hope, wonderful warm hope that he would see his sister again.

The funny thing with hope is that the mind can easily squash it.

A little under a week ago, Crypto had experience a horrific nightmare about his sister’s death. He was left shaken and disoriented when he had awoken. He had stumbled out of the little nook that he called at room to sit out on the deck for some air, which was when a pair of concerned crystal blue eyes caught his own. Watson had been making her way from the deck, a small soft looking blanket around her shoulders and thin fingers clutching at a green mug. Crypto had learned fairly quickly that Watson was…very kind. And sweet. And-well-she was…herself. As odd as it was to describe in Crypto’s mind. She had asked if he was all right, noting that he looked like a ghost. A poor choice of words, not that he would blame his companion for them. Crypto had simply waved a tired hand, saying that he just needed some air. Watson looked at him funny, clearly not believing him. He remembers her saying, so very softly, “I can stay with you, if you like.” It was a gentle offer, one that Crypto nearly felt compelled to take. A small lump formed in his throat, and he quietly shook his head. He wasn’t fine, but he said he was. It was just easier. He hated Watson’s concerned and hurt expression in favor of his ease. And yet, she gave him a tiny smile before he walked out onto the balcony of the ship. He sighed heavily into the frigid night air. _Get yourself together…_

It was like de ja vu all over again a few days later. Most of the legends had gone to Mirage’s bar, and the thought of loud music, talking, and alcohol made Crypto even more sick to his stomach then he already had been. He was going on day 2…or was it 3 of no sleep? He had lost track. The first night wasn’t so bad, but as the hours ticked on, his mind became more sluggish and muddled. He felt heavy, sick, and lethargic. He was more thankful then ever that there were no games for a couple more weeks. He’d be dropped in an instant. By the second night, he could hardly work on HACK; his hands just too shaky and weak to be of any use. He had tried sleeping, of course he had. Yet the same nightmare plagued his thoughts as he entered unconsciousness.

That was where he had currently found himself, eyes shooting open to stare at the muddled gray ceiling. His hand clenches around his shirt, metallic digits digging into his skin through the material. He felt like he was going to be sick, his eyes watering. He lets out a frustrated noise as his other hand comes down to smack hard into the mattress below him. His face scrunches as he sits up, his whole body protesting against the movement. A little noise escapes his throat as he buries his face into his drawn knees. One hand comes up to clench into his hair while the other digs at the bedding. This was too much, it was _too much-_

“Crypto?” A soft, tiny voice rips his head upwards. He sees Watson standing in his doorway looking terribly concerned. She takes in his entirety, his dark circles and red rimmed eyes. Her face softens as she takes a step forward into the threshold. Every part of him screams to not let her in. To not let her see the hell of his mind in this current state. Part of him wants to scream at her to get out. To stop trying to interfere.

The other part wants to fall into her embrace and clutch at her. That part wins.

His face crumples, and Watson quickly makes her way to the bed, sitting down and place a hand on Crypto’s shoulder without much thought. He lets out a shaky exhale and drops his face onto her shoulder, a hand coming to grip at the hem of her soft light blue sleep shirt. Crypto feels warm arms encircle him, one hand threading through the back of his damp hair; fingers trailing along his neck plate in the process. Crypto shivers a little and pulls her close, fisting both hands now into her shirt. Watson drops her cheek to the top of his head, not being able to help nuzzling just a little. She rubs a soothing hand up and down his back, and she can feel some of the tension starting to melt from his body.

This was all…very new to her. She loved each of the legends. They were her family. Admittedly, Crypto was difficult to get close to at first. He rebuffed so many of her offers of closeness. After their hiccup with HACK being hacked and the blame placed onto Crypto, it did not take her long to feel utterly dreadful about the entire situation. It had been Wraith that had talked some sense into her. That although they weren’t sure who the mole was, it just couldn’t have been Crypto. That Wraith saw the way that he looked at Watson. Wraith understood Crypto’s hesitance in a way that she had never let on. She saw immediately that Crypto held himself like a man that had been hurt in the past.

Watson offered a tearful apology as soon as she could. It was the first time Crypto had hugged her so tightly as if he did not want to let her go.

A shaky sigh brings Watson back to reality. Crypto shifts against her before pulling back, head hung low and one hand resting against her forearm. It was a small point of contact, a little thread keeping them grounded together. Crypto looked utterly forlorn, and Watson frowns at that. She leans in and gently brushes his bangs from part of his face, Crypto twitching just a little at the contact but otherwise keeps his face cast downwards. Watson calls his name, so softly, and that makes Crypto’s chest ache. “Talk to me?” She offers gently. The hand that was brushing his hair from his face had come to cup around his jawline; thumb brushing against the cool metallic there. Brown eyes finally look up into blue, to which makes Watson’s brow pinch. “ _Mon amie!_ You look dreadful!” Watson exclaims. “When was the last time that you have slept?” It takes a moment for Crypto’s sluggish brain to catch up with him.

“Uh…” Crypto starts lamely.

“Let me make you some tea. It is quite lovely, and I find that it is perfect for-“

“No I- _I can’t_ -“ Watson’s brow raise at the interruption. “ _Mianhe_ …” He mumbles. There was a language barrier at times, but Watson could understand an apology anywhere.

“Why can you not sleep?” Watson asks, carding her fingers through the front of his soft hair. Crypto practically melts at the motion. His mind tells him to stay quiet, but he’s _so tired._

_“_ I…I-I uh…” His eyes flick up to hers for a moment before looking back at the bedding. “I’ve…been…um. I’ve been having…nightmares…” Crypto finally admits softly, almost hoping that she would not hear him. Now that he had said it, he felt utterly stupid and childish.

Clearly, Watson did not feel that to be the case. The hand that was carding through his hair had stopped, and Crypto hated that he had to choke down a whine at the loss. “I have them, too.” She starts, making Crypto once again look up. “When my papa died…I still have them sometimes.” She explains. Right, Watson had mentioned her father’s passing to him when they would tinker and work together on HACK or other projects. It’s hard for him to think about such a sweet girl being plagued by nightmares. He does not press for the details. “I do understand. But, you do need to sleep.” Watson says gently, as if trying to gauge Crypto’s mental state.

Admittedly, it does feel pretty mushy at this moment.

Crypto sighs softly, knowing that she is completely right. It just seemed so hard in that moment. “I am…tired of seeing it only to wake up alone and scared.” His mouth runs away with him before he can stop it. There’s hardly a connection from his brain to his lips at this point.

“Then let me stay with you. I can-“ She has a hard time suppressing the giggle at the sudden face that Crypto pulls, his cheeks flushing. “I mean it. You need to sleep, or you will make yourself very ill. If you have someone with you, your mind may feel more safe.” Watson offers. And truly, Crypto was having a difficult time finding fault with the statement. He huffs what feels to be a swear under his breath judging by his tone. Watson smiles as Crypto begrudgingly lays on his back, placing one hand over his chest while the other lies at his side. His heart flutters. He’s nervous, but his tiredness seems to slowly override the feeling. Watson rearranges herself so that she is sitting up against a pillow against the headboard, her hand returning back to his hair. Her fingers were soft and gentle against his scalp and skin. They would dip down every so often to run against his high cheekbones, gently skimming against the smaller parts of his facial plating before moving back to his hair. It wasn’t long before he was being lulled to sleep.

“…Natalie?” Crypto mumbles sleepily, his eyes nearly shut as turns to nuzzle his face into her side. Watson gives a soft questioning noise. His free hand taking hers and the soft nuzzle of his nose against the hem of her shirt was her only answer before Crypto slips into sleep.

Watson stays by his side for over an hour, making sure that her companion would not wake from yet another nightmare. She then brushes her fingers against his cheek, tucks the little Nessie plush that she had found at the top of his bed under his arm, before retiring to bed herself; a large smile plastered to her face.


End file.
